


tumblr user kovnntag's drabbles!

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, FakeHaus, Feeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Petplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I, tumblr user kovnntag, have written and posted on my blog! Each chapter has paring/content in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lawrence/Adam, Fakehaus heist gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my blog!](http://shiphaus.co.vu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous message: "ok so imagine fakehaus au adam and lawrence getting split off from the group after a dangerous encounter with the lspd they're super low on ammo adam's cheek got scratched up during a really close call with a bullet and lawrence's knuckles are fucked up from a risky ducking maneuver they barely manage to escape in a car that looks like it got shot to hell and when they're safe they just look at each other for a moment breathing deeply taking it all in before some amazing life-affirming car-sex"

they find themselves in an old warehouse under the highway, cop sirens still screeching in their ears and the ghosts of bullets that should have hit but decided it wasn't their time yet surround them. adam throws the car in park and his hands stay gripping the steering wheel, feeling as if he shouldn’t be alive. comms are down, and they threw their phones away two car chases ago. 

fakehaus rules dictate that when something goes bad, _really bad_ , they lay low for anywhere from an hour to two hours, and then meet up at a designated safehouse afterwards. 

they’ve learned that the time between heist gone bad and getting to a safehouse is the most excruciating wait a human can endure. 

lawrence grips the car seat hard with one hand, his pistol in the other. by his count, he has three bullets left. his smg is thrown haphazardly in the backseat covered in shattered glass from the back windscreen, out of bullets before they even got into the now bullet-riddled car. lawrence’s knuckles are raw and bloody where he had to slide under a chain link fence by the park, asphalt still embedded into the cuts, his shirt torn in some places. 

adam lifts a shaking hand from the steering wheel to the gash on his face, blood still running warm under this fingertips that come away red. he lets out a trembling breath, loosens his other hand and lets it fall away from the wheel, leans back in his seat. he fumbles briefly with the side of his chair, pushing it all the way back, laying down as much as he can. he closes his eyes and breathes deep. 

the car idles underneath them. 

lawrence unbuckles his seatbelt in one fluid motion. adam opens his eyes as if he’s been shocked. lawrence drops his gun, meets his eyes, and in that instant, they seem to come to the same conclusion.

lawrence moves over the middle console to straddle adam’s lap at the same time adam sits up and pulls at lawrence’s shirt. they meet in the middle, mouths crashing together in a meeting that’s more teeth than lips, more spit than tongue. they kiss frantic, hurried, desperate, adrenaline in their veins turning electric at their fingertips when adam’s hands push their way up the back of lawrence’s shirt, where lawrence’s fingers grip the back of adam’s neck.

lawrence gets adam’s blood on his cheek, but he can’t bring himself to care. he only bites at adam’s lip hard enough to draw blood there, too. adam moans around the kiss, head swimming with the heady feeling of being _alive_  and being so close to lawrence who feels so solid under his fingertips, so _real._

when lawrence grinds down, adam realizes how hard he is from this, and he can’t rationalize whether it’s because of lawrence squirming on his lap or because of the fact that his body feels the need to prove its heart is still beating in his chest.

adam scratches down lawrence’s back, feels lawrence gasp against his mouth. he brings a hand to lawrence’s crotch, finds the outline of his cock and squeezes. lawrence breaks their kiss with a groan, retaliates by grinding down again. 

it takes a bit of maneuvering in the claustrophobic space of a beat-down sedan but lawrence moves them to the backseat, laying down on pieces of broken safety glass they can’t manage to brush away in their desperation. 

adam gets both their pants down, underwear following soon after, and takes both their cocks in his hands, feels like he finds god in the way lawrence says his name into his neck as he strokes them in tandem.

lawrence bites into his shoulder hard enough to add another bloodstain to the list when he comes all over the backseat and adam’s stomach. 

lawrence bats adam’s hand away immediately after he’s done, skipping any prelude and jumping into the deep end, moving his hand like he has something to prove, kissing adam like he has a debt to repay. 

adam sees explosions behind his eyelids when he comes.

the backseat is too small for the both of them; it seems as if sheer stubbornness to fall off is the only thing that keeps them on it as they slowly kiss their way back down from the high.

they don’t speak again until the two hours are up and they’re discussing which route is the quickest to the east side of town.

they decide to torch the car, leave no evidence of their passing here. 

adam lets lawrence drop the match onto the trail of gasoline he makes. he likes the tinge lawrence’s eyes take on in the flame-light. 


	2. Lawrence/Adam, water polo au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous message: "concept: funhaus in some kind of sports-y au with lawrence as the long-suffering manager trying to keep his relationship with adam who is one of the team's star players on the dl for publicity reasons but adam makes it extremely hard for him bc he's super into pda and just generally all over lawrence also ofc the other guys know about everything and mercilessly tease them over it bc they're lovable assholes"

they're a water polo team. 

spoole is the goalkeeper, elyse is the coach, lawrence is the manager, everyone else is a fielder.

and while you’d think it was james who’s all muscles and toned body would be the star player, and he certainly is important in the team, has a great arm and killer thighs, but adam is the team’s unofficial captain. captain in all but name. when shit goes down, adam’s shouts are heard over the splashing water and the team gets its shit _together_

they’re olympic-worthy thanks to elyse’s coaching and lawrence’s tireless managing. adam and lawrence have been dating for a while, met when the team owners hired lawrence and all of them went out for drinks. and adam gravitated towards lawrence, who pushed his glasses up, still eloquent after his third drink, and made eyes at adam.

they tiptoed around each other for the longest time, until elyse and james got tired of having adam whining about lawrence’s eyes when he was drunk.

they locked the both of them in the locker room after a practice and the rest is history.

now, they’re in the running to be the team to represent the US in the olympics. lawrence and adam’s relationship isn’t a _secret_  per se, everyone on the team knows, but the owners and the media decidedly _dont_. 

adam likes to hug lawrence after he gets out of the pool, soaking wet, while lawrence is nice and dry and lawrence has learned to carry a towel with him at all times so he can wrap adam into it when adam wants to prank him like that. 

elyse, ever-sharp, brings it up to lawrence that they’ve been winning a lot, therefore they’re getting way more media attention. _those hugs are not going unnoticed,_ she says, staring lawrence down. lawrence shrinks under her gaze. 

the team helps cover them as much as they do, but lawrence _yearns_  for adam’s touch, even it’s as casual as a pat on the arm when they win.

and boy do they win a lot. 

lawrence catches himself staring, almost _drooling_ , at adam’s thighs before a match. it gets to be too much, and lawrence finds himself in bed with adam way more than before, kissing up and down his body and whispering _missed you_  into the air between them.


	3. Lawrence/Adam, soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous message: "Are soulmate Au not a thing anymore? Cause i can totally see Lawrence meeting Adam and not realizing that his counter has stopped."

lawrence prides himself on being a rational man. he finds himself above their society’s conventions.

therefore, he wears a bracelet that covers the timer on his wrist from the moment he knows what the number entail. 

every so often he slips and takes off the bracelet, watching the numbers tick down from years, to months, to _days._ he feels a spike of panic when the timer mentions single digit days. he considers staying inside and having no contact with anyone until the clock runs out and it turns out his entire society has been built on lies. he ends up sighing and slipping the bracelet back on, not taking it off unless absolutely necessary (but he still feels the ticking in the back of his mind, it is not helpful).

when he meets adam, it’s at the IGA’s. he’s been gulping down drinks, mostly trying to deal with the timer that ticks down at the back of his mind, but also trying to calculate their nutritional value based off what solid foods the mixed drinks contain. he orders a martini with three olives for lack of a better choice when a man with a beard approaches him. he’s seen him before, his mind tells him that much.

the man narrows his eyes, as if trying to recall something as he approaches lawrence and lawrence finds his question answered when the man says, “lawrence, right?”

lawrence bites down on an alcohol-soaked olive, says, “yeah. and you are?”

“i’m adam. kovic. you write for the blog.” adam states this fact rather than asks him.

lawrence sets down his drink on the bar, extends his hand. “indeed i do. you might as well be the only person who reads it. lawrence sonntag. you do videos, right?”

“yeah, and you might as well be the only person who watches them.”

lawrence smiles. he likes adam already.

the long sleeved shirt he’s wearing obscures the view of his timer as it counts down to zero.


	4. Lawrence/Jon, "Have you lost your damn mind?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt post on tumblr, Risingsonn and "Have you lost your damn mind?"

Jon chuckles, shaking his head. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

Lawrence smiles at him blissfully, swaying side to side in a movement that looks like it should spill his drink but doesn’t.

“Come on, Jon,” Lawrence tries to purr but slurs instead. “Dance with me.”

“Again, there’s no music.”

“Again, I don’t care,” Lawrence shimmies up to Jon, and Lawrence’s lack of shame makes Jon laugh again, eyes sparkling.

“Okay, drunkie. One dance.”

Lawrence wastes no time in wrapping both arms around Jon’s waist, bringing their bodies flush together.

Jon’s chuckle at how silly Lawrence is acting turns into a fond sort of smile as Lawrence sighs contently, buries his face into Jon’s neck, and begins moving their bodies in a clumsy imitation of a slow dance.

They sway together for a while, until Lawrence trips over his feet due to his alcohol intake, and even then, when they’ve stopped moving, Lawrence still doesn’t pull away from Jon nor does Jon push him away.

Lawrence sucks a sloppy mark onto Jon’s neck. Jon hums at the feeling and tilts his head to the side, offering more of his skin to Lawrence’s mouth. 

Lawrence mumbles against Jon’s skin, “Taste so good.” 

Jon smiles crookedly. “I think it’s time to get you to bed.”

Despite Lawrence’s protests, Jon gets him into his bed, makes him drink a cup of water, and doesn’t let him suck his dick. 

Jon stays though. Jon lets himself be brought into Lawrence’s grip and lets himself be used as a pillow. (Through the night, Lawrence drools on Jon. He makes it up to him in the morning with an omelette and a blowjob, though.) 


	5. James/Bruce, “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list on tumblr. Grillems and “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you." This is not what you'd expect.

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” James murmurs into Bruce’s ear, not so subtly grinding his hard on into Bruce’s back.

Bruce grumbles and tries to turn away from James and from the sunlight that streams through their windows. It’s Sunday, dammit, he should sleep however long he wants. Bruce shouldn’t be waking up to James morning wood or morning breath or the way his hair looks when it’s been sleep-ruffled—

Bruce smushes his face back into the pillow. He hears James sigh.

“Oh, well,” James says. Bruce would say he’s given up but he knows James too well by now, and he waits for the telltale hitch in James’ breath that signals he’s taken matters into his own hands.

Instead, he hears James’ breathy moan of his name as he starts stroking himself.

“Bruce, fuck, I wish this was your hand.” Bruce can tell he’s hamming it up for his sake. “Oh god, Bruce. Please, touch me. Please, I miss you inside me, please, please, you’re so good with your hands and I love the way you feel when you push inside me—”

Bruce huffs a sigh and opens his eyes.

He’s not sleeping in today at all.

But he’ll be damned if he’s leaving the bed.

He rolls over in one fluid motion and elects to ignore the smirk on James’ face as he connects their lips.


	6. Adam/Lawrence, “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list on tumblr, Kovntag and “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Adam doesn’t mean to make Lawrence think he’s asleep. Lawrence hands are tender on his head where they stroke through his hair, calming him down enough for his breath to even out and his eyes to close.

For a moment, Adam thinks Lawrence has fallen asleep.

Then, Adam hears Lawrence take a shocked breath, and he speaks in a way that tells Adam he doesn’t know Adam is awake.

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” Lawrence whispers, the words raw, almost strained, almost awed, completely sincere.

Adam clenches his eyes shut tighter. His grip on the pillow tightens imperceptibly. He almost holds his breath in anticipation of the rest of Lawrence’s words.

“God…. God, Adam, I’m so dizzy with it. Whenever I look at you it feels like I’m grounded. Whenever you speak I feel calm. You’re like… gravity. Fuck, what kind of corny shit is that? I feel… like a moon orbiting your gravity. I feel like a planet orbiting your sun. I don’t know why it’s taken me so long to realize this. Fuck, I don’t even have the courage to say this to your face. Fuck.”

Adam hears Lawrence sigh, hears him shift and turn off the lamp by the bedside. When Lawrence’s warmth returns, he fits his body behind Adam’s, planting a dry kiss on the back of Adam’s neck. Adam suppresses his shivers.

“Goodnight, Adam.” Lawrence whispers.

He falls asleep before Adam does.


	7. Bruce/Joel, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt list, joel/anyone and “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” I chose grubin.

“Wait a minute. Were you… jealous? Of a barista? Really?” Bruce asks, amusement thick in his tone.

When Joel opens his mouth to answer but no words come out, Bruce continues, “‘Cause it really _sounds_ like you’re jealous.”

Joel finally answers, scoffing, “Please, Bruce. Don’t think so highly of yourself.” But he avoids Bruce’s eyes. He notices this last fact too late and when he looks back at Bruce, he’s smiling.

“Alright, Joel. But if you were jealous, I’d say go out with me.”

Joel looks at Bruce, narrowing his eyes.

“We’ve been dating for three months, Bruce.”

Bruce shrugs, “Go on a date with me.”

Joel rolls his eyes. “Fine, you sap.”

Bruce hears the barista call his order. He gets up from the table and drops a kiss on Joel’s head, which Joel swats away.

“I’ll be right back. Try not to get jealous if the barista makes eye contact with me again.”

Joel sticks out his tongue.


	8. Joel/Spoole, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt list, Joel/Spoole and “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” Set in mine and tumblr user gamersnork's GTA AU

“That is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Spoole’s smile grows as he giggles at Joel’s answer.

“Which one?” Spoole asks, staring down at the map of Los Santos in front of them.

Joel rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated noise. “It’s your plan, Spoole. You have free choice of banks all across town.”

Spoole blinks and wrings his hands. It takes a few moments of Joel alternating the raising of his eyebrows at him before Spoole sticks out a finger, pointing at a bank five minutes from their apartment.

“This one.”

Joel smiles at him. “You got it, babe. Have you seen my gun?”

–

An hour later, he and Spoole are running out of the bank with a backpack full of gold bars.

As they run down side streets and ditch their masks, they let out breathless, giddy laughter. It’s the most impromptu heist they’ve done yet. Spoole didn’t even tell the rest of the crew, he told Joel, only Joel. It’s a fact that sticks in his brain.

They blend into the mid-afternoon crowd that murmurs about the smoke in the distance. The crowd around them stares up at the dark clouds while Joel only stares at Spoole, who looks ecstatic, practically buzzing in his own skin.

Joel feels a rush of affection course down his spine. His hand finds Spoole’s and Spoole smiles at him when their fingers lace together and Joel can’t help himself.

The gold feels heavy on his back as he pulls Spoole into an alley, away from the crowd and kisses him, hard. The rush of affection surges when Joel hears Spoole give a happy noise at their kiss and gives himself in to Joel’s bruising press of their lips.

When they pull away with kiss-swollen lips, they hear police sirens sound down the crowded street again. Joel finds Spoole’s hand again, gripping it tight.

Joel looks into Spoole’s eyes, can’t stop _staring_. “Let’s go show the others, yeah?”


	9. Adam/Lawrence, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt list, Adam/Lawrence and “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” + sub!Lawrence.

“Do you…” Adam’s eyes lock onto Lawrence’s as he speaks. “Well…” Lawrence keeps going even though the words almost get stuck in his throat. “I mean…” Adam hasn’t given him _permission_ to speak. “I could give you a massage?”

Adam’s grin is almost sweet. “I’d like that very much.”

Lawrence gulps, has to bite his tongue. He has to squash down the _need_ to talk through it. He’s nervous, even though Adam has been gracious enough to ignore the fact that Lawrence spoke out of place–

Adam splays his fingers around Lawrence’s neck. “Hey,” He whispers, trying to catch Lawrence’s eyes. “Do you want the collar?”

Lawrence nods, looks up, says, “Yeah, please.”

They move it to Adam’s bedroom, then. Adam fits the blue collar around Lawrence’s neck and fastens it, fits two fingers in the gap between skin and leather. “Good?” He asks.

Lawrence nods again, says nothing this time. He feels a calm wash over him that gives him the feeling that he’s not obliged to follow his brain. His mind goes blank and ready to follow instructions.

“You said a massage?” Adam asks, sitting next to him on the bed. Lawrence nods.

“Okay. Show me.”

Adam meets his eyes before he slips off his shirt and lays down on his stomach with his head on the pillows.

Lawrence swallows hard and looks around for massage oil but settles on lotion instead.

Adam breathes out deeply when Lawrence settles his weight on his ass, legs framing Adam’s hips.

Lawrence’s hands work themselves over the knots in Adam’s back, fingers tracing his ribs and spine. With every pass of his hands, Adam lets out a soft moan, lets out a praise for Lawrence’s hands, his movements, his technique.

When Adam feels the edges of sleep at his consciousness, he says, “You can stop now. You’ve been really good.” He turns over when Lawrence lifts himself off his back and opens his arms. “Come here.”

Lawrence melts into his arms, breathing steadily.

Adam asks, “Do you want me to take it off?”

Lawrence seems to hesitate for a second before he says, “No.”

They fall asleep like that.


	10. Adam/Lawrence, “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt list, Lawrence/Adam and “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

“You heard me,” Lawrence says, voice already tinging with dominance. “Take,” He steps towards Adam. “It,” Another step. “Off.”

They’re stood almost chest to chest, looking into each other’s eyes. Lawrence’s eyes are steely, an obvious challenge in them.

Adam swallows hard, licks his lips. He almost imperceptibly bows his head, giving Lawrence the lead here, avoiding his eyes. His hands reach down to the hem of his shirt and he starts slipping it off, bumping into Lawrence’s chest as he moves his arms around.

Adam stands in front of Lawrence shirtless, and he watches as Lawrence bites his lip, unabashedly staring at Adam’s exposed skin with hungry eyes.

“Fuck,” Lawrence murmurs. His hand comes up to trace Adam’s collarbone, leave him shivering. “So beautiful.”

Lawrence drops a kiss where his fingers trace, chases it with a sharp bite. A punched out moan leaves Adam’s lips, and it’s the noise that draws a growl out of Lawrence.

“Fuck,” Lawrence growls and pulls back. “Bedroom,” he says, reaching down to work on taking off his pants. “C’mon. Wanna devour you.”

Adam feels a thrill run up his spine.

He trips over his own pants as he shimmies them down on the way to their bedroom.


	11. Lawrence/Matt,  “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt list, Lawrence/Matt and “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” "

Matt wakes up with the hangover of his lifetime.

He registers things in stages. Stage one, he’s thirsty as all hell, his head is killing him, there’s light coming in through a window. Stage two, he’s in his own bed, he’s naked, there’s someone next to him. Stage three, his eyes hurt when he opens them. He blinks a few times to clear his field of vision, regretting having an alcohol cheat day and vowing to never do it again, _ever_.

When he’s got all his bearings, all he needs to do is identify the body next to his and probably apologize because he was incredibly drunk.

He sighs, turns over and sees a wide back, a flash of black hair and he’s _seen_ that body before, they work out together–

“Lawrence?” His voice comes out raspy and dry, and he suspects his morning breath could peel walls.

Next to him, Lawrence doesn’t even stir. Matt grabs his shoulder and starts shaking him gently until his figure moves and groans.

“What?” Lawrence asks, voice rough. He rolls over and blinks at Matt, eyes clearing as they register who’s in bed with him. Lawrence’s eyes scan from his messy beard to his naked torso to the sheets pooling around his hips.

He clears his throat, asks, “Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?”

Matt blinks, raises an eyebrow. “This is _my_ bed.”

Lawrence narrows his eyes, confused. “You’re sure?”

Matt nods.

Lawrence groans again. “Fuck. We fucked, right?”

Matt shrugs, “You tell me.”

Lawrence seems to consider for a moment and he talks through it, “Yeah, I feel– My ass is sore. And sticky. I mean, not to insult your, uh, rugged handsomeness, but how did we…? I thought you didn’t drink.”

Matt shrugs again. “Only sometimes. Trust me though, never again.”

Lawrence raises an eyebrow. “Is that never again to the drinking or to the–” He gestures between them. “Uh, actually, never mind, you don’t have to– I put you kind of on the spot,” Lawrence grins sheepishly.

Matt blinks, face impassive. “Uh.”

Lawrence avoids Matt’s eyes by turning over and going on a search for his glasses. Matt furrows his brow.

“I mean,” Matt begins and Lawrence pauses in his movements. “Never say never.”

Lawrence doesn’t turn around when he asks, “Was that to the sex or the drinking?”

Matt grins. 


	12. Adam/Bruce, Sex Swing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt list, Adam/Bruce in the Sex Swing AU and “You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Schling wakes in the green room after the show. In his field of vision, all he can see is Tommy’s hair, his face, leaning over where he’s laid out on the couch. He feels like he’s floating when he asks, “Wha’ happened?” **  
**

Tommy’s hair tickles Schling’s nose when he talks. “You fainted during the show. Straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Schling’s smile is almost dreamlike, slow and fuzzy. He likes Tommy.

“Always want your attention, baby,” Schling says, reaches up to touch Tommy’s cheek through the hair.

Tommy huffs out a laugh. “I know.”

From behind them comes Max, their manager’s, voice, asking Tommy, “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Tommy doesn’t look away from Schling when he answers and that gives Schling a sweet, bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach, makes him feel lighter than any drug he’s ever taken.

“Tommy,” Schling whispers. “Hey. Hey, Tommy, c’mere.” His hands tangle through Tommy’s hair and find the back of his neck. He pulls Tommy in.

The kiss is more smiles and hair than actual kissing. Schling feels a withdrawal coming from the back of his mind but as long as Tommy keeps kissing him like this, he thinks he’ll be okay.

(Tommy holds him in the van on the way to their hotel, when Schling is begging for more of anything he can get his hands on: beer, vodka, kisses, skin. Tommy holds him while the rest of the band looks on, worried, a heavy question hanging over them every time Schling collapses like that. _How long can he keep going like this?_ )


	13. Adam/Lawrence, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt list, Adam/Lawrence and “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” slightly nsfw

Lawrence’s kisses are bruising against Adam’s lips. His hands wander Adam’s hips, slipping up the back of his shirt. By Lawrence’s count, they have ten minutes, maybe less until everyone comes back into the office.

Adam moans as Lawrence’s wandering hands scratch at his ribs, trace his spine.

“Adam…” Lawrence’s words are whispered into Adam’s air, onto his lips. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

A thrill runs down Adam’s spine as Lawrence’s hand stops teasing and firmly traces the outline of his hard cock.

Adam’s head lolls back onto the back of the couch. He rolls his hips, vying for more contact. Lawrence grinds the heel of his palm into Adam’s dick.

“You like looking at me?” Lawrence asks, low and slow.

Adam groans out a, “Yes, Lawrence.”

“Like committing me to memory so you’ll have memories to cum to later?”

Adam whines, grinds his hips up again.

“You look so good like this,” Lawrence murmurs and bites a kiss onto the back of Adam’s ear. “Pants down. Wanna see you cum.”

Adam has his pants down in record time.

(James later complains about the smell of cum in the office. Lawrence shrugs and says “At least we don’t do it in front of you,” while Adam groans and covers his face.)


	14. Adam/Lawrence, morning sex + feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anonymous message: "a good scenario: it's the weekend and they actually had plans but adam is feeling a little down and has a difficult time getting out of bed so lawrence is like ok fuck it we're staying home and just gets back into bed with him wrapping himself around adam and they cuddle for a while until they start lazily making out lawrence decides that he really needs to worship adam's body so he gently kisses him all over and murmurs sweet nothings and praise obviously it ends with long drawn-out morning sex"

adam wakes up with a foggy head. their plans to go biking that day weigh heavily on his mind. he feels like he _owes_ lawrence this weekend, because they work so much they barely get any downtime where its just the two of them and a day filled with _nothing._

but as it is, the fog in his head leaves him feeling as if there’s an elephant sitting on his chest. a heaviness comes into his limbs and he feels so _useless._ not even his brain works right.

adam almost sheds actual tears when lawrence comes back in the room with an apron on. “good morning,” lawrence greets. adam fakes a smile.

“are you ready for today? i was thinking we start on the edge of the park, i heard there’s a nice path that winds down to the coffee place in the park. we should get some coffee when we’re there, too, i kind of want to try it. and—”

adam’s throat closes up. lawrence stops dead in the middle of his sentence and his smile disappears. apparently, adam has said lawrence’s name out loud, raggedly. adam’s ears don’t register it, but lawrence does, and he knows that tone, that look, oh god, he’s a fool he shouldn’t have—

 _this isn’t about me,_ lawrence thinks. he approaches adam with the same tactic he would apply closing in on a wounded deer.

once he’s close enough to whisper, lawrence asks, “what do you need?”

adam could cry. he mumbles out “too much light, tv, you.”

lawrence nods, responds with, “food.”

adam almost protests at that, but he knows lawrence just wants the best for him. adam replies, confirms, “food.”

lawrence draws the blinds and turns on the tv at the foot of their bed. he kisses adam’s forehead and assures him he’ll be back soon.

lawrence does come back soon, bringing with him omelettes and muffins and orange juice on a platter. he sets it on adam’s lap, takes off his apron, throws it into the corner, and gets into bed with adam (who is a cocoon of blankets).

“netflix?” lawrence asks and throws an arm around adam as he scoots closer to lawrence. adam nods, brings a forkful of food to his mouth. lawrence pretends not to notice how adam’s hands shake.

they end up watching friends. it’s entertaining enough to keep their attention yet inane enough so as not to overwhelm adam’s already frayed nerves.

adam keeps shifting his head, bringing his face into lawrence’s neck and _staying_ there. at some point in between the third and fourth episode, adam starts laving lawrence’s neck with messy kisses and licks. lawrence is only a man, he gives in and pulls adam out of his neck and onto his lips, letting adam set the pace.

adam’s pace is embers, an unstoked fire. lawrence’s lips burn at the touch, and he moans against adam’s lips. this seems to awaken something in adam, who starts untangling himself from his cocoon in order to be able to splay on lawrence’s lap, kissing deeper.

this sparks an intense, hour-long session of lawrence praising adam with soft words, kissing down his body almost reverently, which culminates in adam straddling lawrence’s hips as he moves _so fucking slowly_ to an unmarked beat, moaning as he feels lawrence twitch inside him, as lawrence grabs his hips and drives himself in deeper, as adam throws his head back and groans deep in his chest.

it’s so slow and intense and so _perfect,_ adam comes hard enough that he whites out for a few seconds, and lawrence isn’t far behind; he comes and arches his back, moans out adam’s name brokenly.

they don’t move for a while, coming down from the high, and lawrence strokes adam’s back as the sweat dries on it.

he lays a dry kiss onto adam’s shoulder and whispers an awed _i love you_ into the skin.

adam shivers.


	15. Adam/Lawrence, public dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anonymous message: "another good scenario: adam and lawrence hanging out in some super crowded public space and adam keeps whispering into lawrence's ear how much he'd love to get on his knees for him right now and suck his dick and lawrence gets more and more aroused but he does't really know what to do about it at the moment he's so desperate for it like he can't even think clear anymore also adam won't stop touching him all innocently with that smug sparkle in his eyes"

lawrence expects the RT christmas party to be a nice time with friends and coworkers.

he doesn’t count on adam sidling up to him at the buffet line, a hand on the small of his back, acting casual as can be while whispering “i wish i could hear you moan as i got on my knees for you right now.”

lawrence’s face goes slack, adam pulls back with shining eyes and nods at barbara, who’s stood behind lawrence in line.

and as instantly as he was there, he’s gone. barbara gives lawrence a weird look when he doesn’t move. lawrence clears his throat and starts babbling about the first thing that comes to mind. barbara nods at him as he speaks, looking wholly unconvinced that adam was telling him about video views.

it happens again when lawrence is at the bar, asking for a drink. adam walks up to him and, for a second, lawrence thinks he’s going to say something unrelated to his dick.

adam puts his lips to lawrence’s ear, “i miss feeling your cock inside me, filling me up.”

and when lawrence looks over at him, head swimming, adam is smiling widely and leaving him again.

lawrence orders a double and ropes the poor bartender into a conversation he knows too much about.

he tries to lose adam in a group full of people. he’s in a circle with the live action guys, next to bruce, and he’s actually having a good conversation. he’s giving his opinion, cracking jokes–

and then adam comes up to him, hand on the small of his back _again_  and he whispers into lawrence’s ear, “imagine me with your cock in my mouth in the bathroom of this place. you’d have to be quiet but it’d be worth it to see you shake.”

lawrence’s mouth goes dry at the thought.  

this time, adam doesn’t leave. he makes a hole for himself in the circle and integrates himself into the conversation. lawrence goes uncharacteristically quiet, bruce slings a confused look at him, and just when lawrence thought he was safe, adam bumps their arms together. “are you okay?” he asks innocently.

lawrence could _kill him._

(long story short, they fall into bed together at the end of the night where adam makes good on his dirty talk and lawrence bites marks onto his chest as punishment. 

oh and barbara totally knows. she and bruce talk about it before adam and lawrence disappear at the same time.)


	16. Adam/Lawrence/James, choking and bondage

James’ wrists are going to be red in the morning, he can tell you that much.

Adam squirms on top of him, fucking himself on his cock, while James isn’t allowed to touch or move, only look at how the color rises on Adam’s chest, at how his dick bounces as he moves, leaking precum over his stomach.

Behind Adam and between James’ legs lies the ringleader: Lawrence looks over Adam’s shoulder, petting Adam’s hair and stroking down his back, whispering things into his ear James only strains to hear.

At one point where James thinks he could beg to move, Lawrence wraps a hand around Adam’s neck and looks James in the eye.

“Doesn’t he look good like this?” Lawrence’s voice is dark and carries power, dominance, “Doesn’t he _feel_ good, James? Using you like a toy, moving so _desperately_?”

Adam gives a choked noise, braces his hands on James’s chest. Lawrence loosens his grip and Adam takes a gaspy breath, doesn’t stop moving as he asks, “More. Please, more.”

It’s then that James throws his head back and moans, has to make a conscious decision to _not move_.

When he looks back at the scene in front of him, on _top_ of him, Lawrence fingers are wrapped around Adam’s neck again, Adam’s head is thrown back while Lawrence looks at him with the ghost of a smile on his face.

James swallows thickly, knows that _his_ orgasm is not the one that matters here. So he almost almost says _Thank you_ when Lawrence wraps his other hand around Adam’s leaking cock and strokes his fast and dirty.

Adam stops moving, seems to freeze, and James overhears Lawrence’s words, “Look at that, baby. Even our toy wants you to cum all over him. So come on, you have my permission, you can cum, that’s right—”

Lawrence keeps talking as Adam shudders and spasms through his orgasm. He shoots across James’ heaving stomach and chest, gives helpless little noises as Lawrence chokes him and milks his dick to the point of overstimulation.

When Lawrence’s hands retract from Adam, Adam catches himself on James’ chest, and it’s then that James realizes Adam has tear tracks on his face.

Adam’s eyes are closed and his chest is heaving as Lawrence manhandles him off James and onto the clean sheets to his side.


	17. Matt/Lawrence/Adam, feeding kink

Adam feels the solid warmth of Lawrence pressing against his back while Matt climbs into his lap. In the space between Adam and Matt’s bodies, Lawrence drops the tub of strawberries.

“Relax, Adam,” Lawrence whispers into his ear, splays his palm onto Adam’s chest and pushes Adam’s weight onto his body. Lawrence’s back hits the headboard of their bed.

Matt picks up a strawberry from the tub; they’re free of stems, freshly washed, and still damp. He brings it up to Adam’s lips, coaxing Adam’s mouth open and pushing the strawberry in. Adam takes it willingly, chews on the tart fruit and feels Matt’s fingers still on his lips, damp and red-stained, tracing Adam’s lips as he chews.

Adam hasn’t swallowed his first strawberry when he feels Lawrence bring another one up to his mouth. He opens his mouth and he feels how Lawrence’s fingers push the strawberry into his cheeks. Adam waits, salivating, until Lawrence pulls his hand away.

Adam chews the fruit, swallows, and opens his mouth again, ready for more. Matt presses a trail of wet kisses on his chest, and it feels like a blessing. Lawrence gives him another two strawberries, pushes them into Adam’s cheeks again, while Matt traces the shape of them over the skin of Adam’s cheek.

Adam feels the sour-sweet juice of the fruit wash over his tongue, and he moans as Matt leaves a mark on his neck.


	18. Adam/Lawrence, college AU, IT customer service!Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the anon message: "a scenario i nearly died thinking about so i'm sharing with you: college au kovntag where they're both students and lawrence has a job at the college's it centre where he takes calls from ppl who need help with their tech and adam ends up calling him and falling in love with his voice so he keeps calling about really simple stuff just to hear it again until larr calls him out on it they're both awkward as hell and lawrence is reluctant to meet up on campus but eventually they decide to do it"

adam's computer almost dies so he is suggested by the help desk to call an IT help line. adam is only a little annoyed at the bureaucracy. 

he calls anyway and he is completely charmed with lawrence’s voice, with his choice of words and dry humor. adam makes a few dumb quips and lawrence takes them in earnest, and oh _god_ , adam kind of loves his laugh.

he debates with himself all through his classes whether he should call again and once he gets home he swallows his pride and calls back.

and lawrence answers again only adam doesnt have a good reason to be calling back short of _i really like your laugh_  so he just stutters through his words for five minutes until lawrence saves him and asks, “did you call back with any follow up questions?” 

and adam says “YES, yes thats exactly why” whew safe.

he calls back the next day, only someone named joel answers the call. while his voice is lovely and he speaks like a song, he’s no lawrence

he hangs up immediately, thumps his head on the wall of his apartment. matt peeks out from his room to check if he’s okay and finds adam on the couch, groaning.

he still calls back the next day. this time when joel picks up, he flubs a word but still manages to ask for lawrence.

“it’s just, he’s better acquainted with my computer problems.”

joel goes “mhmmm,” like he can see adams soul through the phone. he transfers adam anyway.

(every time adam gets joel on the phone from them on joel sighs and says, “oh, hi adam” and pretends to put him on hold while he yells at lawrence “HEY YOUR BOYFRIEND’S ON LINE THREE.” lawrence and adam hate)

it goes on for a while, adam running diagnostics on his computer every day just to find another excuse to call lawrence. he even goes to campus computers and finds problems with them to call lawrence (”you know the librarians can help you with this, right?” “you’re way nicer than them”)

lawrence does not call him out on it, not really, only makes quips about how he didn’t know his voice was so addictive until adam became a regular fixture at the call center (adam laughs nervously)

and two days later adam makes a joke about them meeting up for coffee.

he does not expect lawrence to take him up on that offer. 

its a friday so they make plans for early sunday, a breakfast date. only its not a date theyre just friends? adam thinks?

adam jiggles his leg at light speed while hes seated at their agreed upon table. he keeps glancing around, looking for the red shirt lawrence said he was going to wear and he’s so goddamn _nervous_ , he taps his fingers on the table and looks behind him. he is caught completely off guard when he hears lawrence’s voice, only in real life, not over his cell phone’s speaker, say, “is this seat taken?”

adam turns around, stands up abruptly. “lawrence?”

lawrence smiles at him and adam almosts gasps. “yeah. it’s nice to put a face to the voice, adam.”

adam did not count on lawrence being so pretty. goddamn.

what follows is brunch date (in adam’s head its still up in the air at that moment), they both get coffee and bagels, and they walk around campus and talk to each other about their majors, their friends, their professors. the brunch date extends into a late lunch date. and the late lunch date extends into a dinner date. 

and it doesnt dawn on adam that he’s spent the entire day with someone he technically just met until lawrence is leaving him at his doorstep. 

lawrence gives him his cell phone number (”so you dont need any more excuses”)

and

lawrence pecks him on the cheek.

adam melts against his door once he’s inside and thats when he realizes it was a _date._

matt doesn’t ask when adam walks into the living room looking like he’s just woken up from the most pleasant dream ever.


	19. Spoole/Lawrence, "You look good all dressed up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anon message: "spoole and lawrence go to some formal event and spoole is eyeing lawrence up in his suit the entire night but not making it obvious. when they get home he makes a comment like "you know you look really good all dressed up." lawrence waves an eyebrow, "oh really?" and essentially they start making out with spoole grabbing at his jacket and lawrence eventually pins spoole to the wall and grinds against him bc spoole just wants to be dominated by him dressed like that -w"

lawrence ends up overwhelming spoole with kisses once they get home after spoole’s comment in the car about how “you look good tonight, lawrence.”

spoole has barely enough time to catch his breath before lawrence’s hands spin him around, before their lips meet.

the kisses are deep and heady and a heat settles in the pit of spoole’s stomach while he scrabbles for a hold on lawrence’s chest, letting out soft noises. his hands settle on the lapel of lawrence’s suit, on his tie. 

lawrence bites down on spoole’s lip, licks into spoole’s mouth and honestly, that combined with how _good_  lawrence looks, has spoole moaning already, his hips pushing into lawrence’s.

lawrence pins him against the wall, right there in the entry hallway of their apartment, and spoole is already half hard, and lawrence almost smiles at this realization.

he pulls away and spoole whines. 

“you like my suit, huh?” lawrence asks and spoole swallows, nods. 

lawrence pulls away completely and walks to the living room, takes off his suit jacket and unbuttons his sleeves, rolls them up.

spoole’s breath sticks in his throat at the sight of lawrence’s forearms accented by the clean lines of his dress shirt, of his tie.

(long story short, spoole has lawrence fuck him over the back of their sofa with his dress pants pulled down. spoole comes into lawrence’s fist and all over the back of the leather couch, shaking and moaning lawrence’s name into his hand.)


	20. Three sentences: Lawrence/Adam, daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "If you could Daddy kink. Adam as the dom and lawerence as the sub <3"

Lawrence looks up at him with wide eyes, hands splayed on Adam’s hips, lips wrapped around Adam’s cock while Adam pets his hair, lets out a broken curse as Lawrence swirls his tongue around the head before pulling off completely. Adam takes in big gulps of breath trying to ground himself so he won’t come, not yet anyway–

Lawrence’s breath fans over his wet dick, lips ghosting the shaft as he speaks, “I love sucking your cock, daddy.”

Adam stutters out a moan, throws his head back, and paints Lawrence’s face with cum.


	21. Three sentences: Adam/Matt, college AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "Peakvic, high school au" which I changed to college AU

Adam drops a brown bag and a steaming take-out cup in front of Matt, on his books.

Matt blinks, comes back to himself after being immersed in the world of words for so long, only half registers Adam’s words, “… Gonna be paying for your funeral if you don’t get some food in you soon.”

Matt rubs his eyes, pushing away from the notes, and turns towards Adam, tired smile growing on his face. “Finals are kicking the crap outta me.”

Adam smiles small. “Thank god you have a great boyfriend like me then, right?”

Matt nods and pulls him down to his level for a kiss.


	22. Three sentences: Lawrence/Adam/Jon, spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence fic challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "kovsingtag w adam and jon spit roasting lawrence"

“His mouth feels good, doesn’t it Adam?”

Adam takes in the display in front of him, the expanse of Lawrence’s back stretched out in front of him, his ass covered with Jon’s handprints, and Jon, smiling at Adam as he slams back into Lawrence’s ass, making Lawrence moan on Adam’s dick.

Adam shudders, full body, and licks his lips. “Yeah. How’s his ass?”

Jon’s smile grows.


	23. Three sentences: Lawrence/Adam, Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "three sentence prompt! lawrence and adam in star wars!"

Adam shifts his helmet in his hands, “It’s a simple reconnaissance mission, Lawrence. They aren’t even supposed to have ships out for this. It’ll be completely safe.”

Lawrence frowns, “I have complete and utter faith in you and your piloting abilities. Just know that if you don’t come back, I’m killing you.”

Adam says, “C’mere,” and brings Lawrence into his arms, gives him a proper kiss, one that leaves Lawrence blushing.

“You’ll be okay. You have SP-L3 with you,” He motions to the protocol droid at Lawrence’s side. “He’ll tell you all the knock-knock jokes I taught him.” Adam contains his grin and slips on his pilot helmet. 

He looks to the astromech droid at his side. “You and me, P-34K.” 

As they’re walking away, Lawrence tells SP-L3, “If they’re not back in the morning, you’re helping me kill them.”

SP-L3 lets out a confused whine, stutters out, “Knock-knock?”

Lawrence groans and makes his way back into the base.


	24. Three sentences: Lawrence/Adam, pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "Pet play..kovic&sonntag"

“You’re mine for tonight, so you have to do as I say,” Adam states, without waver, but his face is impassive, insecure.

Lawrence nods, feels how the collar slides on his neck at the action.

Adam nods, too; takes a step back from Lawrence where he is kneeling on his kitchen floor. 

“How do you feel about making us drinks and watching a movie?” Adam asks, tacks on “You can speak,” As an afterthought.

“I’d like whatever you’d like, Adam.” Lawrence tries to keep the cheekiness out of his voice. He really does.

Adam sighs.


	25. Three sentences: James/Elyse/Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sentence challenge. Asked for pairing + AU, got "i don't have an au but anything with bruce/elyse/james would be amazing. i just feel like the willemes would wreck him in the best way."

Bruce’s laughter dies down when he realizes that the look on Elyse’s face means she _hadn’t been joking_  when she’d asked if he wanted to kiss her.

Bruce keeps from gaping when he says, dumbstruck, “But, you’re married.”

James appears to materialize to Bruce’s left, shocks Bruce when he pressed in close to Bruce’s neck and says, “Yeah, and her husband wants you to kiss him, too.”

Elyse’s smile is less nervous when Bruce looks again, and he feels like he’s submerged underwater as James’ lips ghost his neck, rising goosebumps in their wake. 


	26. Lawrence/Adam, cops&robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "kovntag and some sort of cops/robbers scenario au thing :) <3"

The bag around Lawrence’s head is thrown off suddenly, and Lawrence gasps in a deep breath, taking in the back of the van he’s been thrown in, and the five bodies that inhabit it. The van jostles as it takes a turn, and the man in the hat falls over the man with the curly hair, who catches and rights him. The man with the beard nods at the blonde woman that sits next to the man with the blue eyes, and Lawrence has seen all these people before, in blurry photos of robbery crime scenes on whiteboards in the department, even the driver, a man wearing a passive look and a beard— **  
**

They are all a part of Adam’s crew.

Adam, who saved Lawrence’s life a few weeks ago when Lawrence, a lowly police tech, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Adam, who looked up Lawrence and snuck into the police station late at night to check up on him and his injuries. Adam, who had not left Lawrence’s head since he laid eyes on him. That Adam.

The bearded man in front of him says, “You’re Lawrence, right? _The_ Lawrence?”

Lawrence wrinkles his nose, “I’m Lawrence, yeah. Boy, tell Adam his friends sure know how to treat people.”

The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes and leans into Lawrence’s space. “Yeah, thank fuck we found you. Adam hasn’t stopped talking about you since he saved your ass.”

The curly haired man holds the man with the hat in a way that suggests they are more than friends. “Yeah, it’s been a pain in the ass. Would you two fuck and get it over with?”

Lawrence raises his eyebrows, “Listen, I barely know him—”

The woman, who is leaning back against the truck wall, speaks, “You don’t have to know somebody in order to fuck them.”

Everyone in the truck but Lawrence nods.

The bearded man in front of Lawrence speaks again, “We don’t actually want you to fuck, but if you do, congratulations.” He gives Lawrence a once-over and nods to himself. “Matt, you got a tie up there?”

The driver nods and reaches over to the passenger seat, tosses a tie back to the bearded man. The bearded man takes the tie, scoots closer to Lawrence. The blue-eyed man is still a foot from Lawrence’s face, eyes piercing.

As he feels the tie drape around his neck, the bearded man asks, “May I?”

Lawrence nods.

“I’m Bruce, by the way,” The man–Bruce–buttons up Lawrence’s shirt and begins knotting a tie. “That’s James. He’s like that.”

The James in question smiles, shows a little too much canine, a little too much bite.

“I’m Elyse!” The woman exclaims and waves.

“This is Spoole,” The curly haired man says, jostling the man with the hat before turning a menacing eye on Lawrence. “And I am your worst nightmare!”

Bruce snorts, finishes the knot. “That’s Joel. Up there is Matt.” The driver nods at his name.

Lawrence takes in all the names, takes a breath. “Why are you doing all this?”

Bruce lays a hand on Lawrence’s shoulder, his voice turns gentle. “Adam’s one of ours. He trusts you so we trust you. And he cares about you so we accept you.”

There’s a pause.

Lawrence asks, “Are you sure this is what he wants? You kidnapping me and putting me in a tie for no discernible reason?”

James, beside him, laughs, “Oh, there’s a reason.”

Lawrence narrows his eyes. “What are you—?”

“We’re here,” Matt announces, slowing the car down to a stop.

Bruce gives Lawrence a smile. “He’ll insist to pick up the tab. Don’t let him.”

Joel leans up and pushes a few hundred dollar bills into the waistband Lawrence’s pants, says, “Here.”

Lawrence asks, “What?”

“Treat him right. We know where you live,” James smiles again, more bite in it than last time.

The doors to the van open and he feels Bruce’s hands grab him and push him out.

Elyse surges forward and pulls Lawrence in for a hug at the last second, whispers in Lawrence’s ear, “He likes to have his ears bitten during sex,” before pushing him away and smiling innocently.

Joel yells, “Tuck your shirt in!” While Spoole speaks for the first time then, says simply, “Have fun!”

The van’s doors close harshly, the van peels away, leaving Lawrence confused and standing across the street from a five-star restaurant he has only ever heard of.

As he looks at the restaurant, looks through the windows, he spots Adam. Dressed up in a suit that makes Lawrence’s breath catch.

“Oh fuck,” Lawrence breathes out.

He just got set up on a date with a criminal by the criminal’s own crew.

Fuckin’ classic, right?


	27. Joel/Adam, Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Star Wars anon blessed me twice in one night and: "it's your star wars anon back at it again requesting joel and adam in star wars now! because why not?"

“Hey, let’s get one thing straight here, I did not ask to be saddled with you and your _rebellion,_ so stop bossing me around!”

Adam feels like he’s going to pop a blood vessel. He scrubs his face in his least condescending way possible and turns back to the dignitary dressed in rich-looking robes. “Okay, _highness_. I am here for your protection. There have already been multiple attempts on your life, and the General thought–” 

The dignitary– _Joel,_  Adam corrects himself– cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “Yeah, the _General_. When has the General ever been wrong?” He asks, sarcasm thick on his tongue.

Adam briefly considers knocking him out and dragging him onto a ship with his own two hands. It’d be a hell of a lot easier to transport this guy across various star systems then, that’s for sure.


	28. Adam/Spoole, Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "star wars aus are my JAM, i'm encouraging this. spoole and kovic in that??"

Adam wakes up with a start on an unfamiliar, sandy mattress. He still has his piloting gear on though his helmet is missing. He looks around the hut, smells something cooking, close by. His stomach rumbles as he swings his legs over the edge of the nook-bed. His head pounds. **  
**

The stone hut is bigger than he expects when he pulls back a curtain that separates the rooms and he’s brought into a sort of living space, every surface holding droid or ship parts. _Scavenger hut_ , his brain provides.

In front of him, on a corner in front of a food heater, kneels a man with clothes the color of the sand. On his head rests a bright, red hat, a stark contrast from the muted tones around him.

Adam clears his throat, trying not to startle the man, but he fails at that. The man jumps, drops his utensils with a clatter and turns.

“Oh, you scared the starlight out of me!”

Adam grins sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I’m just… a little confused. How did I end up here? Wherever here is?”

The man smiles softly, and Adam notices how the look of it seems to belong on his face.

“You’re on Er’Kit. I’m… I’m a scavenger, I found your ship and,” The man scrubs his hands together, “I, I started to take it apart when I found you and brought you here. Where I live.”

Adam nods, “Uh… huh.”

The contents on the food heater sizzle and the man turns back to them. “I’m making food! I hope you’re hungry, rebellion man.”

Adam doesn’t register a sarcastic tone in any of his statements and he is kind of utterly charmed by it.

“Adam,” He states. “My name is Adam.”

The scavenger slips strips of green meat onto metal plates and turns back to Adam.

“Hellooo, Adam! My name is Sean, please call me Spoole.” Spoole offers the plate to Adam.

Adam takes it and sits on the floor by Spoole, too ravenous to move elsewhere. Spoole doesn’t seem to mind by the way he takes his own plate and sits in front of Adam, munching on his meat.

“Sooo, Adam. Where are you from?”

“The Resistance,” Adam answers automatically, speaking around the food in his mouth.

Spoole giggles, “No, I know that! Do you have to get back there? Were you on some sort of secret mission? Can I come?”

“Uh.” Spoole’s eyes are shining, hopeful. Adam feels as if there is something underneath them fighting to stay contained. “Do you want to join the Resistance?”

Spoole’s eyes widen, and he gasps, “Can I?”

Adam swallows his food, considers. “Yeah. You can. If you help me get out of here.”

Spoole sets aside his uneaten food and rises from his sitting position. “I can do that! Oh, I can do that! Can we– I have to get my things in order, there’s a ship in town we could borrow–”

“Borrow?”

Spoole only manages to look a little bashful when he ducks his head and corrects himself, “Steal. I meant steal.”


	29. Lawrence/Adam, oral fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the scenario: "Okay so because I have no chill just think about Adam with Lawrence's cock in his ass and a dildo in his mouth because Lawrence needed some way to shut him up. But now Lawrence is fucking him hard and thrusting the dildo in and out of his mouth and Adam is so turned on he can hardly think straight, and he cums with no stimulation to his cock, but just the feeling of Lawrence filling him up at both ends."

it starts with lawrence finding out within their first two weeks of dating that adam likes fingers in his mouth when lawrence is giving him a handjob. 

adam’s hand flies to his mouth the second lawrence gets a hand around his dick, and as lawrence watches, awestruck, adam’s eyes flutter while he licks around his own digits, swirls them around in his mouth and pushes them against his cheeks. adam comes in hot strips over his own stomach, shirt, lawrence’s hand. lawrence kisses him hard, after. 

a few days later, adam has lawrence’s dick in his mouth, working him up from half to full hardness and just the _feeling_  of lawrence heavy on his tongue is enough for adam to moan around lawrence and press the heel of his palm into the outline of his hard cock. lawrence swallows hard, notices the movement and says, “touch yourself, go ahead.” and adam does, comes in his hand while he buries lawrence’s dick as deep as he can take it, gagging and moaning through his orgasm.

the first time they fuck, lawrence sticks a few fingers in adam’s mouth halfway through to keep him for throwing yet another jab at lawrence and it _works_  it shuts adam up incredibly effectively, makes him groan and salivate around intrusive digits. even when lawrence retracts his hand to lay it on adam’s cock, adam brings his own fingers into his mouth and comes hard, squeezing around lawrence’s cock buried in his ass, doesn’t stop moving even as his orgasm wracks through him and he wrings the orgasm out of lawrence.

and then a week later, lawrence asks, “can we try something?” and brings out the dildo when adam acquiesces. adam brings the dildo into his mouth just as lawrence pushes inside and oh _god_  adam moans shamelessly, and _loud,_ his mouth is full his ass is full, he feels so fucking _good_ , there’s no way he can go back after this, not now. he’s been ruined for anything else, the only thing that could make this better would be cum on his face or down his throat and adam gags at the thought, gags on the dildo as lawrence pushes in harder, forces it deeper goddamn, adam thinks he could die right here and he’d be happy–

he cums so hard he sees _stars,_ galaxies, he goes on a fucking voyage with how hard he cums, it’s honestly incredible. 

(and then of course this leads to a threesome, lawrence and adam talk about it and ask bruce to join them and instead of the dildo, adam gets his wish of cum on his face and down his throat.) 

(and a few weeks later, adam skirts around asking matt if he’d be up for a foursome. when he does get the words out, avoiding eye contact, matt simply asks what time he should be there. lawrence enters adam first and then matt preps him until he’s dripping lube and he slips inside beside lawrence’s dick and adam moans around bruce’s dick in his mouth and he is just. in bliss he could die and go to heaven right then and there.)


	30. Lawrence/Adam/Joel, feeding kink + oral fixation

Joel has brought beignets into the office. He swears he made them himself, and when Lawrence googles beignet places nearby, he sees that there is not one in the immediate area. He deduces that Joel might actually be telling the truth. **  
**

When Lawrence utters this, Joel scoffs and lays a delicate hand on his chest. “Have I _ever_ lied to you Lawrence?”

Lawrence does not grace this with an answer and Joel doesn’t wait for one either, he bounds over to Adam’s desk, beignet container in hand. “Hey, Adam, you want one?”

Adam makes a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat before saying, “Uh, maybe just one for now.” 

Joel’s eyes shine as Adam takes a beginet from the pile, watches as Adam brings it up to his lips, his fingers already covered in still-warm oil from the fryer, watches as Adam’s mouth opens and he brings the pastry into his mouth, the powdered sugar dusting his beard and lips. Joel hears the bite he takes, the soft clack of his teeth as they meet in the middle of the puffed dough, and Joel swallows hard, feels his blood running hot while Adam chews. 

“Good?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

Adam says, “Yeah. Very,” while he chews and Joel brings the container into Adam’s field of view again. 

“You want more?” 

Adam hesitates before saying, “Yeah, one more.”

Adam takes one more beignet and he cradles it in one hand while the other hand brings the remains of his first pastry into his mouth. Joel watches as Adam swallows the first beignet and he smiles at Joel, says, “Thanks.”

Joel snaps back and focuses on the moment, the place he’s in, and not the way Adam’s lips look glossy with spit and sugar and oil. 

“No problem.” 

When he makes his way to his desk, he notices the look Lawrence gives him over his coffee cup.

* * *

Later, when Joel brings Lawrence and Adam home with him, he takes out his leftover beignets when they’re sat on the couch. This is what the day has been boiling down to, Joel knows this, and now he gets a feeling of giddiness at the pit of his stomach when Lawrence reaches for the beignets while telling Adam to “Lie back, relax. I’m gonna take care of you.”

Three beignets later, Joel is spurred by the look on Adam’s face to grab one, and they’re cold by now, Joel knows that the point is to eat them when they’re hot and fresh, but the way Adam’s cheeks look as he chews the pastry makes Joel stare openly. Joel brings the fourth beignet to Adam’s mouth just as Adam has barely finished chewing, and Lawrence rubs Adam’s cheek softly, feeling the movements of his jaw.

“You look so good,” Joel says, can’t help himself from uttering the words. “Goddamn, c’mon. One more. You can take one more.”

Adam swallows the food in his mouth, starts to let out a whine, and Joel silences him with his lips on Adam’s. Adam tastes like sugar and dough and _Adam_ , it makes Joel moan softly against him.

Joel pulls away, “Come on, I know you can. Lawrence wants you to, look. Look at how hard he is from this. One more, baby. One more.”

Adam swallows hard, spares a glance at Lawrence, who is paying rapt attention to Adam. Lawrence looks at him like he wants to devour him, and Adam lets his eyes rake over Lawrence’s lips, which are red and glossy with spit where Lawrence has been biting them. Adam’s gaze lingers on the unmistakeable outline of Lawrence’s hard cock. 

With a panted breath, Adam opens his mouth, lets his eyes slipped closed. Joel rips the beignet he’s holding in two, slides half of it in Adam’s mouth and lets his fingers linger, lets the powdered sugar on his fingers dissolve on the velvet of Adam’s tongue. Joel’s fingers run over Adam’s teeth when he retracts his hand, and Adam shivers, salivates, closes his mouth around the pastry, his lips around Joel’s fingers.

Joel groans and retracts his fingers, lays them on Adam’s lips as he chews, “Oh, fuck, baby. You look so good like this. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Lawrence moves then, lays a hand on Adam’s stomach and feels how full he is. “Goddamn,” he says, before pulling Adam in for a wet kiss, moaning, no doubt, at the flavors and feeling of Adam against his lips. 

Lawrence takes what he wants from Adam and Adam willingly gives it; he lets Lawrence push his head back onto the sofa while they kiss, hot and mesmerizing as Joel watches. 

Joel lays a hand over Lawrence’s on Adam’s stomach. “Hot damn, he is _full_. What do think Lawrence? Think he could take your cum inside him, too?”

Adam’s hand scrabbles for purchase on Joel’s shirt, and he lets out a soft, “ _God_ ,” as Lawrence pulls away from him. 

“Only one way to find out,” Lawrence says, and Adam whines.


	31. Lawrence/Adam/Jon, nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a message i got on my blog "jon riding lawrences face and adam sucking lawrence's cock and jon praising adam and telling him how good he looks w a cock in his mouth"

lawrence’s hands are spreading jon open while he licks broad stripes on jon’s entrance and jon grinds down, steadies himself on lawrence’s chest. he looks down lawrence’s body, grins and asks, “hey adam, are you enjoying yourself?”

  
adam pulls back from lawrence’s dick, grasps it with one hand and rests his chin on lawrence’s hip. he sighs almost blissfully, “yeah, this is nice. is he doing alright?”  
  
jon shrugs lightly, grinds down onto lawrence’s mouth to prove a point. he moans softly, the sound coming out as more of a hum.  
  
“he’s good at this. has a good tongue.” jon says as lawrence’s traces circles on him.   
  
“careful,” adam says, “think i felt his dick twitch with your compliment. he might come just from your praises.”  
  
jon throws his head back with a breathless laugh and moves his hips in small circles, reveling in the feeling of lawrence’s mouth on him. “good,” he says. “i’d like to see it. lawrence coming just from me saying how good he is at this–”  
  
lawrence makes a muffled noise, a sort-of gasp, as his hips give an aborted thrust against adam’s grip and adam gives a shocked laugh at the suddeness of lawrence’s desperation. he meets jon’s eyes and they share the same smile.  
  
jon keeps moving his hips while adam brings lawrence back into his mouth, and praises keep falling from jon’s lips as lawrence’s mouth gets sloppier, more desperate to please, and he comes not much later into adam’s mouth, on the tail end of jon calling him sweetheart.


	32. Lawrence/Adam/Matt, sub!Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a message on my blog: "What if Matt were to be a needy little guy and all Lawrence and/or Adam were to take care of him and do the sex with him. Maybe? I just need sub!matt like I need air."

They’re in Matt’s bed, all three of them, and Matt’s face presses into Lawrence’s chest. His arms are wrapped around Lawrence’s torso while Lawrence lays a warm hand on the back of Matt’s feverish neck and looks on as Adam kneels behind Matt, still fully clothed. It’s a sharp contrast to Matt’s naked body. 

Adam’s lube-slicked finger retracts from Matt’s entrance and Matt shivers, pushes his hips back. Lawrence clicks his tongue, shakes his head, “Look at that, Adam. He wants more.”

Adam snorts, “Of course he does.”

Matt gives a soft whimper, muffled even further by Lawrence’s shirt. 

Lawrence reaches a hand down Matt’s back while Adam re-enters him with two fingers, sliding in _oh so slowly._ Matt whimpers, lets out another shiver as Lawrence’s fingers trace his spine. 

“I can’t really hear him, Lawrence. Can you?”

“Nope,” Lawrence replies and he slides his hand from the back of Matt’s neck to Matt’s chin, pushing him away from Lawrence’s chest, from his shirt, where he’s left spit marks from muffling his sounds. 

Matt’s eyes are half-lidded and unfocused when Lawrence meets them, and Lawrence smiles softly, says, “God, you are wrecked already. We’ve barely started.”

Matt swallows hard, bows his head. 

Lawrence runs his thumb down the length of Matt’s jawline. “Do you remember your safeword?”

Matt takes a second before he answers, “Yes.”

Lawrence says, “Okay.”

Adam asks, “More?”

Matt loosens his grip around Lawrence while Lawrence answers for him, says, “Yes.”

Adam comes back on with three fingers. Matt gasps, hips stuttering as Adam moves, stroking his way inside and finding Matt’s prostate with a soft swipe of his fingers. Matt’s groan is broken and loud, and it makes Lawrence smile at Matt’s bowed head, at Adam’s sly look.

Lawrence feels a pressure at the front of his jeans, at his crotch, and he watches as Matt presses his hand against the hard outline of Lawrence’s cock, watches as Matt collapses at the elbows and presses his mouth where his hand just was. 

Lawrence hears Adam groan, say, “Look at that, Lawrence. I think you know what he wants.”

It takes all of Lawrence’s willpower to be patient, to keep the scene going for Matt. “I think I know so, too. Go on, baby. Get my cock out and suck it. Isn’t that what you want?”

Matt nods, breathes in deep, fumbles with the button and zip on Lawrence’s jeans. He navigates through it clumsily, but Lawrence pets his hair all the way, singing him soft praises. 

Matt moans once he gets his lips around Lawrence’s cock. Moans loud and closes his eyes. Lawrence takes in a shaky breath. “Baby, you look so good. You take my cock so well.”

When Lawrence’s looks back up, Adam is staring heavily. His eyes flick from the bobbing motions of Matt’s head and Lawrence’s flushed face. 

“I’m–I’m going to fuck him,” Adam says, voice rough. Lawrence leans back against the cushions and watches as Adam pushes his jeans and underwear down to his thighs, rolls a condom onto his cock, which is leaking precum steadily, and he lubes it up, groaning at the feeling of his hand.

When Adam pushes in, Lawrence sees Matt’s brow knit together, sees that look of raw pleasure from the first push-pull of it all, the burn of the stretch. 

Lawrence almost comes right there, almost asks Matt to pull off so Lawrence can see how Matt’s face would look covered in his cum.

He powers through it, though, and he brings his fingers to Matt’s cheeks, which are hollowed from the suction he’s making. Lawrence can almost _feel_ his own dick through the skin of Matt’s cheek–

He moans, throwing his head back into the headboard, panting out, “Fuck, Adam– Adam, fuck him. Hard, fuck him hard.”

Adam does as Lawrence asks.


	33. sub!Lawrence/all of AH

ryan being the most terrifying dom u can imagine tbh like he will stroke your cheek and coo one second and and then backhand you the next second when you relax.

and of course, michael likes leaving marks and he’s a very enjoyable dom because hes super lenient about it but will also fuck lawrence absolutely senseless

dom jeremy speaks clearly and concisely about what he wants to do and what he wants lawrence to do but he needs hardcore aftercare after domming

and jack as a soft but strict dom like, “oh im sure you can take more” while pressing a vibrator into lawrences prostate and lawrence is on the verge of tears while jack is softly saying “come on, you can take more.” and lawrence wants to be good for jack so he chokes on a “yes sir” and rides it out until he feels like hes shaking apart.

geoff as a daddy dom…. tbh lawrence and adam take turns subbing for him because i am also ramvic trash.

im an absolute sucker for gavin free and im like seeing lawrence subbing for him with one eyebrow raised but then gav starts gushing at him and lawrence is like “okay i guess…..”

gavin voice “lookit you little boy! youre such a sweetheart. youre such a good boy. so good at doing what youre told, huh? so so good. you wouldnt know what to do if you hadnt got somebody telling you what to do, would you?”

lawrence would be submerged in cutesy little praises before gavin would slowly turn the pile of praises into insults and a constant stream of belittlement. all the while not letting up the soft pats he’s giving lawrence. he keeps up the same slow pace adn gentle touches and the exact same tone the entire time and his voice only gets fractionally deeper. from hard to take praise to harder to take humiliation.

but he’s also abysmal at aftercare. thats what jack and jeremy are for. he’s good at taking people apart, not putting them back together.

after the entire scene, the first fucking time lawrence actually submitted to gavin, lawrence is not actually sure he can do it again because it was so intense. but then gav is like “i got a new vibe!” and lawrence is like “YES PLS SIR…” an honest to goodness disaster.

okay and….. gav and michael domming together. like a fucking hurricane. michael’s harsh hands contrasting gavin’s harsh words. bruising grips and insulting words.

gavins saying “what an absolute slut. he can’t help himself” and michael laughs, pulls out to hear lawrence whine at the emptiness before they make him beg for michael’s dick again and together they have a great time making him cry. they enjoy it so much and so visibly that its a totally new level of humiliation.

when lawrence comes back to funhaus he has to stay home for several days because they’ve destroyed him. RIP.  



	34. sub!Lawrence/dom!Adam, dom/sub club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask on my blog "au where adam is a shy dom and lawrence is an anonymous sub at his favorite club"

adam would be embarrassed if he didn’t like the place so much

he likes the vibe of it. the people don’t judge and they’re almost always friendly. he’s made friends there, actual friends with whom he hangs out with outside of the club. 

one night, he goes in and doesn’t see joel or elyse, so just decides to go with what feels right.

two drinks in, he spots a guy dressed in a t-shirt and flannel. the guy has glasses and styled up hair, and goddamn, the collar on his neck suits him: a dark blue thing that has bejeweled letters on it which adam can’t read from the other side of the bar. the guy is talking animatedly to two other people adam has seen around and he identifies them as matt and sean (a switch and a sub). 

the guy spots adam, and adam’s first instinct is to look away. but then, he realizes, this is what he’s here for. he holds the stranger’s gaze, albeit nervously, and watches as matt and sean seem to catch the vibe, say goodbye to the stranger and go their own way. 

the stranger approaches adam, his stride confident. “hi,” he says.

adam nods at him, says, “hey.” he notices how the stranger bows his head (sign of submission), and adam catches a glint of the letters. they spell out WAIFU. 

“i’m adam.” adam introduces himself smiling. “i like your uh. your letters.”  


the stranger nods. “thank you. my mom always told me to dress to impress. i hope it’s working on you?” 

adam nods before he speaks, “yeah. yes. it’s, uh, working alright. what do i call you?”

the stranger smiles and it makes adam’s skin feel electric. the stranger moves closer, his mouth brushing adam’s ear, “you can call me whatever you’d like, sir.”

adam feels a thrill run up his spine, feels a heat start up where the stranger, the sub, noses his way down adam’s neck.

adam gulps, feels his voice catch in his throat once or twice before he can say, “who told you that you could touch me?”

the sub goes stiff, retracts from where he was touching adam, and stands before adam with already lidded eyes, a soft smile. “sorry, sir.”

adam clears his throat. “whats your safeword?”

the stranger says, “terabyte.”

adam gives a small smile, hesitates, slips his fingers into the collar’s hook. “come on. i think i’ll call you baby.”


	35. sub!Lawrence/Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask on my blog "sub lawrence being tied up and left in the conference room at rt (w plenty of toys, and a list of rules on the wall. they also leave plenty of aftercare stuff just in case.)"

i can picture clear as day the AH office whispering amongst themselves and michael giggling. jeremy walks in with a raised eyebrow and asks “guys… what’s going on?”

geoff lays a hand on his shoulder and asks, “do you trust me?”

jeremy answers a very skeptical “yes.”

geoff points to a conference room, “do yourself a favor and treat yourself.”

jeremy goes, hesitantly, and under the amused watch of the rest of the AH office. 

he opens the door to lawrence tied up on a chair, dressed in tshirt and a pair of panties that reads ‘eat me!’, the text warped by the outline of his dick. jeremy swallows and looks back at his coworkers. jack nods while geoff motions him forward. 

jeremy walks forward, closing the door behind him softly. 

as jeremy walks toward lawrence, he notices the box of brightly colored dildos and vibrators left on the conference room’s table. beside the box, lays a printed out list titled _your very own sub sonntag!_ the rules are simple and precise and outline lawrence’s safe word, what is okay and not okay, what to do in case of sub drop, and most importantly _communication is key!_ behind lawrence lay a pile of blankets and pillows (for sub drop, jeremy thinks). lawrence looks on patiently as jeremy reads, and when he’s done, jeremy’s head is swimming with possibilities. he approaches lawrence.

it’s when he’s arms length away from lawrence that lawrence speaks, asks in a deep tone, “what do you want to do to me?”

jeremy swallows again and says, “i…”

lawrence says, “you’re half hard.”

jeremy shuts his mouth, freezes.

lawrence speaks again, asks, “do you want to touch me? or do you want me to touch you?”

jeremy repeats, “i…” but follows it up with “i’ve never done this before.” he meets lawrence’s eyes.

lawrence enunciates very clearly when he says, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

jeremy chokes on his breath, reaches a hand to lawrence’s cheek and strokes him there, watches as lawrence moves into it. 

“goddamn,” jeremy comments, “goddamn, can i kiss you?”  


lawrence looks up at him, pupils already wide, “that’s a good place to start.” his tone is impatient, and is hands struggle against their bindings as he leans up and searches for jeremy’s mouth.

jeremy obliges him, leans down for a barely-there kiss. lawrence lets out a short lived whine. jeremy finds himself smiling at the noise, says, “oh, we are going to have fun.”


	36. Burnie domming Lawrence + Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask on my blog "burnie putting cock rings on lawrence and adam and forcing them to frot each other until they're sobbing and begging to come"

adam breaks first, dropping his head onto the couch underneath them and shivering like a leaf. he says, “god— fuck,” his movements are choppy and it takes two more grinds for adam to break into tears. his sobs are soft but the tears are unmistakeable. 

lawrence on top of him says nothing, sushes adam and kisses his tears away. soon enough his breathing gets ragged, deeply ragged, and he starts speaking softly, saying, “please, fuck, burnie please can we come? i dont think adam can take much more.”

burnie in his chair beside them smiles warmly. “come on, lawrence. just a little more, huh? then i’ll let you come.”

lawrence drops his head onto adam’s shoulder and curses again, moves his hips in circles that have adam choking on another soft sob.


	37. Burnie/Kovic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from an ask on my blog "lmao but Burnie finding out about the thing where Kovic used to get off by grinding into the mattress, though. Like he tells Kovic to lay down and get himself off without his hands so Adam immediately grinds. And he's kinda shy about it at first and hesitant but then Burnie starts mouthing at his shoulders and down to his lower back, and whispering filthy shit in his ear like "Keep goin', baby boy. You're doing /such/ a good job" and Adam is shakin a bit n omg,,,"

adam getting shy at first, not letting burnie see his face while he rubs himself on the bed, and then slowly, as the pleasure builds and burnie’s contact and words get reassuring, adam starts panting and grinding down in earnest, keeping a white-knuckled grasp on the bedsheets and letting burnie see his brow furrowed in pleasure, his mouth open in soft moans.

burnie talks him right to the edge, even gets on top of him and grinds down onto adam’s ass, and adam comes from that, just that. burnie lets him catch his breath then turns him over and kisses him hard, grabs adams dick again and starts stroking, ignoring adam’s whimper at the oversensitivity. burnie says, “it’s alright, i got you.” and has him come again, arching off the stained sheets with his mouth open in a silent yell. 


	38. Lawrence/Adam, lingiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask on my blog "okay but kovnntag where kovic catches lawrence trying on skirts and panties"

adam comes into their room, asking “lawrence–?” before breaking off into a gasp, a look of awe. 

lawrence, who was looking at himself in their mirror, standing in front of it fully aware adam would walk in on him dressed like this asks, “yes?” feeling nervous. 

lawrence is wearing grey thigh highs and a [black, flowy, short skirt](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/7m9crp-l.jpg), which he has hiked up ‘innocently’ in order to see how the panties underneath fit him. they’re [grey and lace](https://www.etsy.com/listing/207577066/grey-and-ivory-lace-girly-panties-ivory) and look so goddamn _soft_ , and the way they stretch around lawrence’s dick and his thighs and _holy fucking shit_ adam is going to die. just keel over. 

adam takes a few measured steps towards lawrence as lawrence tries to look so damn innocent, tries to contain his smile. adam licks his lips, says almost reverently, “ _lawrence.”_ adam extends his arms, eyes raking over lawrence’s figure, hands aching to touch–

adam’s fingertips ghost smoothly over the waistline of lawrence’s panties. “fuck,” he says, and lawrence smirks to cover his nervousness. lawrence asks, “do you like it?”

adam swallows hard, tears his eyes away from lawrence’s bottom half in order to meet lawrence’s gaze. adam says, “yes,” and lawrence can see how dark his eyes are, pupils dilated and eyes hungry. 

lawrence says, “touch me.”

adam makes a helpless noise at the back of his throat and presses into lawrence’s space, one hand gliding down the side of the skirt and then up into it, fingers finding the soft flesh of lawrence’s thigh. adam grips hard, brings lawrence’s thigh up onto his hip. from the contact, lawrence can feel how hard adam is already. fuck, they’ve barely started. 

adam maneuvers him, breathing his air but not kissing, not yet–

he drops lawrence onto the bed and lawrence hears him mumble, _fuck,_ before his other hand finds lawrence’s free thigh, and he pushes lawrence’s legs, spreading him open and moaning all the way. 

adam kisses his way up the inside of lawrence’s thigh and whispers against it, “you will be the death of me.”

lawrence gets out a chuckle and a “wouldn’t have it any other way.” before he feels adam kissing his cock through the fabric.

(and if adam loses control once he sees the lace back of the panties and he eats lawrence out _through the lace,_ well, lawrence isnt complaining about the feeling of spit slick lace against his skin.)


	39. Jon/Adam, voyeur Lawrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the ask on my blog: "please consider: hot kovinger action + voyeur angry boner sonntag"

okay but jon as the ringleader of the whole thing?? he’s annoyed at lawrence because lawrence was a shit to him in the morning and now, in the afternoon, he kisses adam, hard, and when lawrence says “fuck yes,” and goes to join them, jon sets a hand on his chest and says, “no touching.”

lawrence says, “what the hell?” and adam is just like, “okay this is going to be interesting,” and so lawrence follows the both of them as they share kisses and shed clothes all the way to the bedroom, where jon straight up says, “you get the chair,” and points to the chair by the foot of the bed. lawrence is pissed off and he has a boner and he’s not really sure that it’s all because of his boyfriends touching themselves in front of him (part of it is that he’s angry and he’s completely fine with acknowledging the fact that this is an angry boner).

jon opens adam up so godamn slow and sweet and lawrence clenches his hands on the armrests because jon keeps saying “good boy, adam” while looking lawrence straight in the eye and _smirking_.

lawrence hates so fucking much his angry boner throbs.


	40. James/Bruce, guys bein' dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask on my blog "[ bangs fists against the table ] i want more grillems being really aggressive with each other!! Grillems being super rough and tossing each other around the office and one of them initiates the teasing and the whole day theyre teasing and teasing and teasing and as everyone else goes home from the offic e one of them tosses the other into a chair or something and??? They totally fuck each other all wild like?? Hooo boy that got me sweatin"

the thing starts when james pushes bruce’s chair in too hard before they’re meant to record demo disk

and then bruce gets rowdy during demo disk

adam just shakes his head at them and kills capture when they’re done only for james to tackle bruce to the floor and they only roll around a little bit before lawrence yells, “the _cables,_ guys, the cables!”

they are literally just. insufferable the rest of the day, james keeps throwing bruce looks and bruce keeps reciprocating them, and when they break for the day, they fall to the floor again, in the back of the office away from cables until theyre breathless and joel is saying, “just fuck already, come _on_.”

what a swell idea, joel.

bruce drives while james bites kisses into bruce’s neck and once they get inside to their apartment, bruce is really glad james has insisted on keeping lube everywhere because james muscles bruce into the chair closest to the door and straddles bruce’s lap and just starts kissing bruce hard, while bruce grips his thighs harder, leaving fingerprint bruises. 

(that night, they break the chair, but then again who cares.)


	41. Adam/Spoole, coffee shop meetcute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the ask on my blog: "so idk if you ship spovic (spoole and Adam?) but that+coffee shop cute meet if you ship them?"

Of course, the day when Adam decides to try out the coffee place is the Saturday morning when the rush is the busiest he’s ever seen the place (and he lives right in front of the place, has seen their usual mornings, but goddamn, this takes the _cake_ ). 

Adam orders and gets a coffee for there, picks up the steaming white mug from the order counter and he scours for a place to sit (electing not to sit outdoors because fuck the cold), and he spots a slight looking man in a hat with hunched shoulders only taking up a third of the booth he’s slid into with his phone and to-go coffee.

He steels himself for human interaction and walks over carefully balancing his coffee and the imaginary conversation he’s about to have with this stranger ( _Hello, this place is busy and you have an empty chair, can I?_  Yeah that’s good). Adam reaches the table and clears his throat, says, “Uh, hey, so…” 

The man looks up with wide, surprised eyes and Adam is struck by the gentleness they hold. Adam makes a soft noise, finishes with, “Can I sit here? This place is packed.”

The man flails as he sits up straight, says, “Yeah! Yeah, sit here, I’m not using it!”

Adam sits, huffs a breath, “Thanks. I’ve never seen the place so full.”

The man says, “Oh I wouldn’t know. I just moved here and I thought this place seemed cool, plus free wifi!”

Adam chuckles, “So the way to win you over is free wifi?”

The man makes a noise that sounds like a scoff and a whine at the same time, says, “Uh, yeah!”

Adam smiles, holds out his hand. “Adam. If you need someone to show you around, I’m more than happy to help.”

The man returns his smile, small and nervous, before extending his hand and shaking Adam’s. “Sean, call me Spoole. I think, uh. I think that would be fun?”

Adam bites his tongue to contain his smile as he hears the lift of nervousness in Spoole’s tone. “I think it would be fun, too, Spoole.”


	42. AH vs FH in: The Great Sub Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the anonymous ask: "funhaus v achievement hunter in "who has the best subs" contests, tho. lawrence and spoole rep funhaus while lil j and gav represent ah."

okay, listen. i’ve already written extensively about [lawrence/AH](http://shiphaus.co.vu/post/139153365853/) so i’ll summarize

lawrence as a sub is obedient but only after he gets into sub headspace. he’ll go, but in stages. and you’ll know he’s getting there by the amount of jabs he uses. it really depends on who he’s with whether he’ll go slowly or all in but it’ll happen. you just gotta have at it and keep ordering. and when you get there, hoo. just imagine that mouth at your disposal and those big old eyes staring up at you. he’s very pretty when he’s aiming to please.

spoole is a sweetheart sub. he’s not so much as jeremy (more on that later) but in his own way. he gets fidgety when he does some of the more lewd stuff (like sucking dicks) and his face gets red when he gets told what a good boy he is. it’s almost as if he’s embarrassed to like being told what to do so much. it’s actually a delight, as michael learns, because when spoole is fucked into the mattress and he moans unabashedly loud, his hands fly up to cover his mouth right after, as if he cant believe he just made that noise.

on the AH side, jeremy is also a sweetheart sub in the sense that he is incredibly eager to please and absolutely glows under praise. he kind of loves to be worshiped but he’s also kinda bashful about it. its all a ruse though, he gets off on all of the worship and his subsequent bashfulness. and believe me, he will get off everyone in the room twice before he even thinks about coming himself. he’s just that kind of sub. 

gavin as a sub is definitely… something. he’s pretty much a shithead until you break him down into sub headspace. he will fight you every step of the way. he’s an indignant dickhead, mocking and disobeying right up until the point when he breaks and it’s hard to know when or what will tip him over the edge but when it happens, he’s melty and slow, only resisting orders on principle before giving in easily. 

AH actually debates whether they should give gavin over to FH because by the time gavin is in full melty sub headspace, both ryan and michael have already fucked the brat out of him before the rest of them get him. only, peake says, “leave him to us,” quietly and firmly, like he’s looking for an enjoyable challenge. and gavin isn’t sure if he should be scared or excited.

the winner in the end is all of them. bruce absolutely adores jeremy’s faux bashfulness when bruce tells him how pretty he is with a cock in his mouth, and james and matt take turns systematically undoing gavin, bringing him down to even say “ _please._ ” 

and geoff gets lawrence in his lap and has lawrence whisper “daddy” while he rides geoff. michael has a lot of fun whispering increasingly dirty talk into spoole’s ear and watching spoole moan, and leak precum onto his stomach at the mention of both michael and ryan fucking him at the same time. 

its a good week for both AH and FH tbh.


	43. Michael and FH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "listen don't think about michael being shared around the funhaus offices when he comes to visit"

when he comes around he sits on bruce’s lap for a joke and makes a quip about it, only it comes out in a low voice and its really sexual and bruce’s hands almost bruise his skin?? he likes teasing bruce like a lot with innuendos like that. he dares bruce to touch him and bruce does, with shaking hands, nervous as all hell. lets bruce take his time.

and with james! he feeds off james’ live wire and they both hype themselves up! the bruising kisses and quickies in the bathroom! they wrestle on the floor over who gets to top sometimes! i die.

and with adam, michael likes to see how far he can push him because adam is so level-headed most times and adam has learned not to let michael get to him. only it works out in michaels favor because when he finally gets adam into bed, he reduces adam to a whimpering mess. makes him come twice, despite the protests.

with joel! the flirting never stops it never fucking stops the sarcastic flirting is their foreplay, all sarcastic “sweeties” and “honeys” and their sex is just. wild. michael likes giving bruises and joel likes getting bruises and it works it just works. joel kisses him on the mouth every time he sees him. 

god, with lawrence, they rile themselves up mentally. like its a mental battle. they talk to each other so much theirs is the most verbose sex. never-ending stream of dirty talk. plus its a big up that lawrence likes to top and michael can trust him. 

with spoole, its easy to tease. plus the chase is what gets michael. michael teases and watches as spooles face gets red and then michael offers him a handjob as an apology. spoole gets even redder but he accepts, shyly. 

with elyse, michael cools off. just chills. she’s very sweet and sincere but can meet michael head on word for word, joke for joke. he trusts her wholeheartedly, which is a plus when he wants her to peg him. plus, she gives the best afterglow cuddles. and just cuddles in general. 

with matt, michael teases. michael teases and watches his shoulders get tense and defensive before michael clarifies “it was a joke” and matt says “oh” and after a while matt starts throwing teasing back. being cynical, louder, starts throwing jokes back. when they finally roll into bed together, michael is absolutely floored by how intense matt takes it all. his concentration is laser sharp and he reduces michael to a very wound up top while matt power bottoms and it’s just very Intense.


	44. OT8, FH bicycle!Peake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ok but peake sitting in people's laps while they grope him and kiss his cheeks and tell him how adorably slutty he is"

bruce has matt sit on his lap and his hands wander under matt’s shirt while matt tries to goddamn work okay, he’s trying to work and trying Very Hard not to focus on how bruce’s hands feel on his chest, how his fingers pinch matt’s nipples making matt squirm. and fuck, lawrence comes by once and kisses him, hard and dizzying before leaning back and relishing in how matt is reeling from the kiss. lawrence pats matt’s face and coos, “what a good boy,” and matt almost melts.

and when they’re all together, watching a movie sat in the living room, all eight of them, matt is passed around like a party favor and every time he moves laps he loses a piece of clothing. by the time he gets to adam, he’s shivering and in his underwear, already overstimulated and incredibly hard. and adam says, “you like this, right? being passed around?” and matt whines, squirms in adam’s hold. adam lays his palm where the head of matt’s dick has been leaking precum, staining the underwear, and matt arches his back and full out _moans,_ the sound of it high and strung out and just so fucking _desperate_.

lawrence, where he rubs elyse’s back while she lays on him, throws out a casual, “hey adam, could you keep our slut down? we’re watching a movie.” 

matt furrows his brow, closes his eyes, and shakes under adam’s hand as he gets a hand around matt’s cock, jerking him so fucking slowly that it leaves matt shivering and whining. james ends up sticking few fingers in matt’s mouth to shut him up.

if anything, it makes matt louder, but james says, “cmon, suck on my fingers baby boy,” and matt focuses, after that, comes in his underwear to adam’s rhythm with saliva dripping down his chin.


End file.
